


Wolves

by Kurisuta



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A Different Kind of Wolf, Angst and Romance, Bella Swan is Dead, Demon, F/M, Harvest Goddess - Freeform, Imprinting (Twilight), Okami - Freeform, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Temporary Amnesia, Wolf Demon, Wolf Goddess, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Jacob Black is in wolf form following the death of Bella. He comes across a packless wolf with no memory, just a name, Holo. In teaching her how to control herself, he begins to realize that she just might be what he was looking for.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Holo





	1. Round the Mountain

Jacob Black, in wolf form, ran through the woods.

He had finally made it to the northern mountains, near Canada.

He had to get as far away as possible from her, Bella.

She had married that LEECH, and then they had done...THAT...and now she was dead.

He growled as he lurched forward, struggling up the mountain.

He had to get away.

To be free.

“Really? And what will you do then?” A voice, feminine, sounded in his mind.

It wasn’t Leah’s.

No one from the pack had that...sound.

Jacob felt his ears perk to hear more.

A wolf, grey with blue eyes, climbed down from the mountain.

“Who are you?” Jacob asked curiously.

Same size and shape are the Quiluete wolves.

“I used to be a girl.” She said, pain lacing her thoughts. “Then came the heat, the anger, and I was like this. And I’m so angry all the time—“

Her voice ripped out in a howl.

“You can’t change back.” Jake finished for her. “No one talked to you? No one explained? Your a Shapeshifter. You must be a Quiluete. What’s your name?”

“That’s not it.” She responded. “After I transformed, there was nothing. No memory, no anything, just the wolf. And a name.”

Jacob realized suddenly that he had no access to her mind other than conversation. He sighed. What a freeing feeling. She wouldn’t know his pain.

“What name.”

“Holo. Holo the Wise Wolf.”


	2. Porcelain Heart

“You are Holo?” Jacob asked.

She couldn’t be the legendary Goddess. But it would explain why she was so beautiful; why he was so drawn to her.

Holo nodded at him.

They were indeed the same as the effigies of Holo they had in the tribe.

“You are...Holo...” Jacob said softly. “What do you want with me?”

“I understand your pain.” Holo said. “I too lost someone I loved. Long ago, when I was a young pup, I loved someone, and he betrayed me, and I lost my daughter as a result.”

“Your daughter?” Jacob said.

“Yes...my Myuri.” Holo said. “She is dead and yet...I dream of her every night. And of my former beloved. I know your pain, my Jacob. You are a strong and wise wolf, as I am. Do not worry. This pain will not be forever.”

Holo licked his face again.

Jacob felt the weight lift from his heart.


End file.
